Sturmen des Auber Betreib
by Worlds of Reality
Summary: <html><head></head>Because it had to be done...  Four agents from across the globe have been chosen to put an end to the outbreak of the dead...  Death the Kid Doctor Rictofene's equivalent. Maka no given equivalent Black Star Nikoli's equivalent Soul Tank's equivalent.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Soul Eater: ****Sturmen**** des Auber ****Betreib**** (Storm of the Dead)**

_I blame this idea on, the fact I've been playing 'Zombie Mode' on 'Call of Duty: Black Ops' a lot recently, (plus the fact that I've seen the new Zombie made, 'Call of the Dead'… awesome!) and that my creative muse is more of a Soul Eater thing at the moment. So without further ado, let the Storm of the Dead begin!_

**Chapter One: Dr. Klaus ****Diekind**** Codename: ****Heimgang the**** Doctor: Group 564 Agent**

_**18:34, 2**__**nd**__** of December, 1992**_

"Doctor Klaus!" said a German voice.

Dr. Klaus Diekind turned around from his work subject before answering.

"Doctor Edwards," Klaus replied, in an equally thick German accent. "How can I be of assistance?"

Doctor Edwards Crouss was a tall, thick set man. His head was cleanly shaven and free of hair, however his lip and chin supported the short bristles of an oncoming beard and moustache. Like everyone else in the facility he wore a white lab coat. However the left lapel of his lab coat displayed a glistening badge, a black atom overlaid with a red biohazard sign. Doctor Klaus noticed this and raised an eyebrow. Doctor Edwards had been promoted to a 'Bio-Warfare Developer'.

"You've been promoted I see," stated Doctor Klaus, nodding to the badge on the other Doctor's lapel.

Doctor Edwards smiled and puffed up his chest proudly.

"Indeed Diekind. Approved by the head of the Bio-Warfare Department and the Arms Race Department."

Doctor Klaus narrowed his eyes. He hadn't been informed of Doctor Edwards' promotion. He looked down at his own lab coat, making sure for the twentieth time that evening that the skull and crossed lightning bolts were still there. The black badge that marked him as the 'Arms Race Supervisor'.

"I was not informed of your imminent promotion Doctor Edwards," muttered Klaus.

Edwards waved this away.

"You need not worry yourself meine friend. It is not important at the moment. I was merely wondering if you had any Element 42 left. I appear to have misplaced mine."

Doctor Klaus' expression softened.

"Of course I do," Klaus replied, turning away from Doctor Edwards. He walked over to a store cupboard and opened it. He pulled out a large glass jar labelled 'Element 42', and passed it over to Doctor Edwards.

"Here we are," he said giving Doctor Edwards the jar. Edwards nodded graciously and turned to go, then paused.

"Something the matter?" asked Doctor Klaus.

"Well, I was wondering what you were working on Doctor Klaus. It looks intriguing."

Klaus gave a small chuckle, then looked at Doctor Edwards, with piercing blue eyes.

"Maybe you shall see it in action sometime."

Doctor Edwards quickly backed out of the laboratory. There was something he didn't like about Doctor Klaus. The tall, twenty year old scientist had been working at this facility for two years and had ascended to a position of great importance. And the way he stood, unnerved him. The way his blonde hair swept past his eyes in a way that refracted all light from his forehead, and those eyes. A piercing navy blue. Doctor Edwards sometimes wondered if Doctor Klaus could see into his soul…

Doctor Klaus turned away from the door where Doctor Edwards had just stumbled out of, and back to the table on which his experiment lay. A series of complex tube and vials, beakers and burners, lay on the table top. At the end, was a glass vial labelled 'Element 42: Liquid Solution.'

At the other end was a needle. The plunger had been removed, and a tube sealed on in place. Slowly, drop by drop, the end solution dripped into the syringe. Doctor Klaus checked the progress and smiled at the sight of the pale green liquid.

Soon the needle had been filled to the brim. The mechanism stopped, and Doctor Klaus removed the piping from the needle. He inserted the plunger, and made sure that there was no air bubbles trapped inside.

He looked at his reflection in a mirror on the wall opposite. Then he walked over to a Dictaphone on a second table. He depressed the 'Play' button. His own voice filled the room.

"_Entry 4-6-9. My work at this facility has yielded results. I have now been able to liquefy Element 42. Now begins my true trials, if I am able to create the correct mixture… I could finally create a muscle stimulation formula. No, more than that. A concoction that will heighten the mind in battle, increase physical and mental strength and reduce pain by nearly forty two percent! This could effectively reduce casualty rate in combat by a possible twenty two percent at least._

"_If I can do that then there is only a single problem. How do I test the formula?"_

Klaus pressed 'Stop'. He breathed in deep through his nose, then jabbed the needle into his forearm, and depressed the plunger.

At once his vision blurred. He stumbled and threw out a hand to balance himself. The needle in his forearm was thrown to the other side of the room, where it shattered into a thousand pieces. His legs buckled underneath him. He dropped to his knees, and brought a hand up to his face. Even this seemed blurred as if he were viewing it from behind a sheet of frosted glass.

Then the darkness came. He felt himself falling, falling forward. He expected to meet the ground, but he kept on falling. Falling into darkness.

_**02:56, 3**__**rd**__** of December, 1992**_

"Doctor Klaus!"

He heard someone call something.

"Doctor Klaus can you hear me?"

Closer this time, accompanied with a shake of the shoulder.

He opened his eyes. His vision greeted him with an image of the floor. Groggily he put a hand out and pushed himself upwards. He looked at the person who had come to call on him. It was Doctor Edwards.

"Mmm, yes Doctor Edwards what is it?" he asked.

Edwards didn't answer.

"Doctor Klaus what have you done?"

He frowned and turned to face the mirror. His eyes widened as he saw the transformation. He reached a hand up to his face, to make certain it was his. It was.

His skin had become a deathly pale. His blue eyes had become and amber yellow, rimmed with dark lines of black. His hair was an inky shade of night, three lines of star white running through the left hand side.

He looked down at his hands. As far as he could tell the only difference was that the skin colour had been bleached a little. But he felt, as though they were stronger somehow.

"Doctor Edwards," he said at last. "I am no longer Doctor Klaus Diekind."

He looked into Edwards' eyes.

"From this point forward, I am Heimgang the Doctor…"

**Hope you like so far…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soul Eater: ****Sturmen**** des Auber ****Betreib**** (Storm of the Dead)**

**Chapter Two: Lieutenant Maka Albarn British Army**

_**06:23, 16**__**th**__** of January, 2002**_

Maka Albarn awoke to the sound of gunfire. She sat bolt upright on his bunk, quickly throwing back the covers and getting dressed into uniform. As she began to reach for an assault rifle, a kaki uniformed man stuck his head through the flaps of the tent.

"Lieutenant Albarn!" snapped Captain Ericson 'Spirit'. "Put down that flimsy toothpick and get a real gun! You're wanted on the front line… Now!"

She nodded and grabbed the M249 SAW from the rack and stepped outside after Captain Spirit, crouching low, and moving swiftly to avoid getting hit.

She moved quickly, between other soldiers running towards defensive positions. Maka slowed for a moment, catching her breath, and then she sprinted the last couple of yards into the trench.

Maka rested her weapon on its bipod. She felt a nudge in her ribs. She looked round and saw a familiar face. Her tent mate, Corporal Patricia Thompson.

"Hey," she said, smiling even in the face of danger. Maka smiled back, just as another barrage of bullets cracked through the silence.

She turned her attention back to her sights and aimed. She took in a deep breath through her nose.

_It never gets easy to kill,_ she thought to herself. And she pulled the trigger.

_**06:48, 16**__**th**__** of January, 2002**_

She picked dried blood off her face and sighed. As usual it had been a blood bath. But at least she was alive. Others had not been so fortunate. She was about to return to her tent, when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned, to see and unfamiliar man standing their. He was dressed in a desert warfare uniform, but it was not of any recognisable garrison. Or armed force for that matter. He was tall, and had a medical stitch running over his cheek and over the bridge of his nose, and he had a pair of metal rimmed circular sunglasses pushed up onto the bridge of his nose. His hair was a steel grey and his eyes an amber yellow.

"Lieutenant Maka Albarn?" he asked. His accent was difficult to place.

"Yes?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

He smiled, and suddenly she felt slightly nervous.

"You are required to come with me."

He turned around and began to walk away. Maka looked about, then followed suit. The mysterious man walked up to a sandy coloured tent. He undid the flaps and ducked inside. She quickly stepped into the sandy coloured canvas tent. Inside was a map table. The grey haired man had stepped round to the other side, and beside him was Captain Spirit.

He looked across to her and nodded.

"I assume you're wondering two things?" he said. "Who is this, and what am I doing here?"

"Yes sir," she replied.

Spirit inclined his head.

"As to whom this is, this is Major Stein, Taskforce Infinity. And as to what you're doing here, you are here to join their ranks."

Maka's green eyes widened. Stein gave her another smile before he began to speak.

"Taskforce Infinity is charged with some of the most covert operations across the globe," he explained. "Deep cover, black ops mission, assassinations that sort of thing. Often we work in small teams; however we sometimes travel in force. If you except transfer, yes it is your choice, then you're military records will be erased. You'll be starting out as a Corporal."

Maka chewed this over.

"What's the uniform like?"

"As it's most often stealth orientated missions, the uniform is most always a matt black."

Maka smiled.

"O.K," she said. "Sign me up."


End file.
